Phemie and Fern
by Deadpan Mage
Summary: We all know of the Flynn-Fletcher step-brothers, but what if they where the Flynn-Fletcher step-SISTERS? Meet Phemie and Fern, the girls who can do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Phemie and Fern**

**A.N.: Hey people! I know what you're all thinking, "Didn't you say you were continuing 'The Wizard of Fireside Oz'?" Yes, yes I did, _but,_ I'm having MAJOR writers block with it, so I'm working on this! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"So Fern, what should we do today?" Phemie Flynn, – a girl with a triangle-shaped head (though less angled than Phineas), red hair (like Phineas), and a dress with white and orange stripes – asked her stepsister Fern Fletcher – a girl who looked a lot like Ferb, but with her green hair in a bun, with two strands falling down the sides of her face, and a dress that was white at the top, and purple the rest of the way down – who just shrugged, being a girl of few words. "What about Kerry, what does she want to do?" Phemie asked

Kerry just made a odd "Drroo Drroo Drroo" sound.

"Well She IS a Koala, and they don't do much. Hey were did she go?"

.

As if in answer to that question, a Koala came from around the corner, jumped on her hind legs, put on a fedora, and jumped through a secret door in the house. She came down in a small elevator, and walked to a small chair. Suddenly a woman in her mid 50's with short gray hair and a dark green suit said:

"Good agent K, the evil Professor Hanna Doofenshmirtz has stolen all the monkeys in the Tri**-** State Area. Monkeys, really? Kelly, am I reading this right?" A nasal teenage girl's voice said:

"Yes, ma'am."

"OK…If this was anyone else, it would just be weird. But with Doofenshmirtz, you can never tell. So get out there, and stop her!" Kerry saluted, jumped in a Koala-mobile, and flew away.

.

"You know Fern, the first thing they're going to ask us when we get back to school is: 'What did you do over the summer'! We better have something cool to tell them."

"Maybe it would help if we played our theme song," Fern said.

"Sure. COME OUT YOU TWO!" Phemie yelled off screen. Two Familiar boys named Phineas and Ferb came out

"1… 2… 3…!" Phineas said as a Familiar tune played:

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
>'Til school comes along just to end it,<br>So the annual problem for our generation,  
>Is finding a good way to spend it<br>Like maybe: Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster,  
>Skiing down a mountain of beans,<br>__Devising a system for remembering everything,  
>Or synchronizing submarines,<br>Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars,  
>Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! This could possibly be the best day ever! And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! <em>

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan,  
>We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand<br>We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire,  
>And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,<br>A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,  
>And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go!<br>(This is Fern-tastic!) So stick with us  
>'Cause Phemie and Fern are gonna do it all!<em>

"Thanks, you two!" Phemie said to the boys as they left.

"No problem!" Phineas said.

"I still got nothing. And I, for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! I mean, no school for three months? Our lives should be sweet as a candy store! And I mean a good candy store, not like that one from the school fair last year."–The girls flash-backed to that candy store, which was just a stand with 4 bags of gummy bears, and a small cotton candy maker. –

"Man that was lame," Phemie started. "If I had a candy store I would**-** That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Then Landon Flynn (their dad) came into the backyard and said to the girls:

"Girls, I have to go to the store, be good."

"We will," Phemie said. Then when dad left, she said:

"We'll build a candy store!"

**A.N.: Ya know, I'm already done with the second chapter. Should I post it later?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hmm… Sometimes there's nothing to say but, ON WITH THE REVIEWS:**

**fanatheinvader: Ya, well I didn't want it to be Bowling For Soup singing the song, so I had Phineas and Ferb do it.**

**anom (unsigned) : Well, I'm not the first to do it, but I have big planes to make it a series.**

**WordNerb93: The way I see it, Phemie and Fern are in a different ****dimension****.**

**FlyOn39: Thanks!  
><strong>

**.**

A teenage boy with bright orange hair and a long neck ran to his dad's car and said:

"You did tell them I'm in charge, right?"

"Calm down Calvin, no one needs to be in charge," Dad said.

"What if a galaxy hurtling towards ours lands on the city?" Calvin asked.

"Then you're in charge," Dad said as he drove away.

"Yes!"

Calvin opened the backyard gate and said:

"Dad said I'm in charge! Conditionally!"

"OK, whatever," Phemie said. She and Fern were both sitting at desks with blueprints.

"_What _do you think _you're_ doing? " Calvin asked.

"Homework," Phemie said  
>"It's summer," Calvin said<br>"Fine, you wait till the last minute then."

"Hmm… I'm watching you two!"

As Calvin walked into house, the phone rang. It was his friend, Steve Hirano.

"Hey Steve, no, I can't go to the mall right now. Dad went to the store. He left me in charge. Well, conditionally. Hey, if you go, can you see if Jenny is there?… No, she's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger.… I told you I can't, I'm watching my sister and step-sister… Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Dad never catches them. But one of these days though, I'm going to see that he catches them red handed!"

During this conversation, Phemie and Fern walked by with: lots of wooden planks, steel beams, sinks and toilets, a flamingo, and a wagon full of fruit.

"Dad left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today.… What are doing right now? Why do you ask?… What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?" Calvin said as he ran to the backyard.

"Phemie, what is _this!_" Calvin yelled. In the backyard was a three story building covered in giant fake gummy bears.

"This? This is genius! Do you like it?" Phemie asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna go get dad, and when he sees what you're doing, you are going to be busted. Busted, busted, busted!" Calvin yelled.

"Okay, but do you like it?"

Calvin ran out of the backyard with his bike.

"Hey, Calvin, are the girls…home?" Isaac Garcia**-**Shapiro said as Calvin rode by. He looked a lot like Isabella, but with much shorter hair, a white shirt, and red shorts.

"Hey Phemie, hey Fern. Howya doin'?" He said as he walked in.

"H**-**hey Isaac!" Phemie said with hearts in her eyes. "We are building the coolest candy shop ever!"

"Cool! You want me to get Buffy and Bina?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"K, I'll be back soon!"

"See you then!" Phemie said.

Fern looked at her.

"What?" Phemie asked.

"You are _SO_ into him." Fern said.

"I know!" Phemie said."But don't tell him that!"

"OK, let's just get back to the candy store."

.

A few minutes later, Isaac walked walked in with the girls' other two friends: Bina Rai, and Buffy Van Stomm.

"Were here!" Isaac said.

"Great!" Phemie said. "Let's get started!"

**A.N.: I'll have chapter 3 up SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:****~`(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)`~* Is that cool or what!**** Anyway, presenting… ****  
><strong>**((«´¨`·..¤ Hello! ¤..·´¨`»))  
>*~`(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.,)`~*<strong>

**CHAPTER 3! After I answer reviews:**

**WordNerb93: The way I see it (And I will put this in a sequel), Phemie likes Isaac, and he doesn't know it, and Isaac likes Phemie, and **_**she**_** doesn't know it. Mostly because he's better at hiding it. And I have a plan for Phemie and Fern and Phineas and Ferb to meet.**

**.**

Calvin ran into the store, looking for his dad. After he found him, he ran up to him and half-yelled:

"DAD! You HAVE to come see what Phemie and Fern are doing!"

"What is it _this_ time" Landon said with a sigh.

"They are building a giant candy store! With fake gummy bears, and and dancing lollypops, and pluming supplies, and–"

"Calvin, there are so many things wrong with what you just said, but I'm only going to say this: Isn't Phemie a little young to build a candy store?"

"Well…Yes, yes she is."

.

"Aren't you a little young to be building a candy store?" The delivery woman asked while dropping off the last of the last of the supplies.

"Yes, yes I am," Phemie said as she signed the last paper.

"Well, it's good to see young people taking an interest in this stuff."

"Thanks," Phemie said with a smile.

Once they had everything, they put on the finishing touches.

"Okay people, Sweet–topia is now ready! Now, who's going to pass out the fliers?" Phemie asked the four kids in front of her.

"I can round up the Fireside Boys so we can earn our 'Flier Delivery' Patch" Isaac said.

"Perfect! We will have the fliers waiting by the gate." Phemie said gesturing to seven plies of paper with ten fliers each.

"K, we will be here soon!" Isaac said as he walked through the gate.

.

Adam Sweetwater handed Calvin a flier and and told him:

"Sweet–topia, open at noon!"

"Sweet–topia?" Calvin said to himself as he looked at the paper. In front of the 'Sweet–topia' building was…

"PHEMIE AND FERN! DAD!" Calvin yelled as he ran to the check–out counter.

.

20 minuets later, there were about 40 kids in the Flynn-Fletcher back yard, counting the Fireside boys.

Fern came up to the crowed, tested the microphone and then handed off the presentation to Phemie:

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! You are here this afternoon to witness the next generation of candy stores. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making… SWEET–TOPIA!" As she said that last word, a giant sheet was removed from the building, revealing a now _4-story_ building, with giant dancing lollypops _and_ gummy bears, and a big boombox that would later play a song that was already written.

"Okay people, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Phemie yelled to the crowd.

The kids swarmed into the place, Fern pushed a button on the boombox's remote, and the music started:

_My fever starts to climb up above hundred degrees  
>When I fly through the breeze with ease upon my candy trapeze<br>Name any sweet with ease by squeeze, that is my expertise  
>Sweet–topia! Sweet–topia! <em>

_With sweets your wildest dreams become realities,  
>Your fantasies of yummy sweets up to your knees<br>Please try some gummy bees and taste the licorice trees  
>Sweet–topia! (Sweet–topia)<br>Ahh Sweet–topia (Sweet–topia)  
>Ahhh! <em>

"Fern, this is the beginning of a beautiful summer." Phemie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Ah, the wonderful thing that is chapter 4! Anyway, IT'S AGENT K TIME! After I the answers reviews:**

**WordNerb93: That was the idea. And the meeting won't be in THIS story, but it will be in an upcoming story.**

**anom (unsigned): I've been thinking of changing my profile picture to Phemie and Fern.**

**Nomsworth: Not really. I didn't remember there was already a Jenny until later. And like I've said to anom, I plan a series, which will be, EPIC! **

**the empire: #1: But there IS Kerry! #2: Mostly. #3: Well… I like what I have there now.**

**.**

"Dad!" Calvin yelled as he came up to the check-out counter.

"Calvin, I'm over here," Landon called as he walked out the door.

Calvin quickly ran over to show his dad the flier, but a sudden gust of wind blew it away.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Calvin yelled as he tried to catch the item.

"Calvin, if you want a ride home, I suggest you get in the car."

"Fine…" Calvin grumbled as he got in the car.

.

_Doofenshmirtz's __Evil is Crazy!_

Kerry landed on the floor of Prof. Doofenshmirtz's lair.

"Ah, Kerry the Koala, What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean _completely expected!_"Hanna said as a cage fell on Kerry.

"Now, I'm betting you want to know my plan, correct? Well, it's a combination of two things I've been working on: Poop-Inator, and the Monkey Enslave-Inator. It is now: THE MONKEY CONTROL-INATOR!" As the Professor said this, two dozen monkeys came out for the shadows.

"All I had to do was bast them with the Control-Inator," Doofy said as she held up a small ray gun. "And now, they do what I say! Amazing!" When the Professor looked up, Kerry had already defeated all the monkeys.

"How did you do that so– OWWW!" Doofenshmirtz screamed as Kerry punched her in the face, and smashed the Monkey Control-Inator.

"CURSE YOU, KERRY THE KOALA!"

.

As Calvin ran into the backyard, he was shocked to find not only Sweet–topia gone, but most of the kids as well.

"No, it's not possible! It was right here!" Calvin screamed.

"Well Calvin, if that was all, I'm going inside." Dad said said as he walked through the back door. Calvin soon fallowed.

"That was great, Phemie." Isaac said.

"T-thanks." Phemie blushed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Isaac asked.

"We don't know yet. It'll come to us, though."

"Maybe you can teach Kerry some tricks." Isaac said as he petted the Koala.

"Oh, there you are Kerry," Phemie said. "You know, she _is_ a Koala. They don't do much."

"Well, see you tomorrow. Bye, Phemie. Bye, Fern." Isaac said as he walked out the gate

"Bye Isaac," The girls said simultaneously.

"So what _should_ we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list." Phemie said once Isaac was gone.

"Maybe." Fern said with a small smile.

**A.N.: I know, I'm bad at endings. _But_, on another note, the next _Phemie and Fern_ will be even better! Until then, Chrissytutu is out, PEACE!**


End file.
